lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Remnant Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Wiki Status I'd like to keep track of status of the whole wiki, If anyone can fill in other sections will be good. Complete means it should have 99% of relevant information and 99% accurate. Location * list of all location exist * missing the sacred lands map, ancient ruins map generated using ASCII * dugeon/outdoor/siebenbur's transport/treasure/diggs section needs improvement * other section needs improvement City * All city's Places of interest layout is complete Shop * All shops should have the complete item list and price and availability, only names of the trade goods are missing * Customizing shop still missing Walkthrough * up to The Six Bases Quest * have all quests in a list * all disk 1 quest have a page, most disk 2 quest don't Guild * all complete, except missing some genetic leader as reward and some "where to find" information * might need to double check guild quest availability and some DLC availability missing Achievement * Completed Unique Leaders * should have an entry for all Unique leaders * all starting/learned arts should be complete (include WA) except for starting/learned combat arts * all morale/resistance/formation attribute is complete, but infobox still not complete for some leaders * item/weapon/accessory wanted still need more work Genetic Leaders * many leader still missing I believe Soldiers * have entry for each individual soldier * all soldier's infobox is completed except tier 11, which is missing formation attribute * all soldier's starting arts is completed, but starting skills still missing * missing a lot of soldier's learned combat arts * accessory list still needs more work * weapon upgrades need some paths confirmed, and a few items added * tier 11 availability needs confirming (it's not after Undelwalt - I suspect it's after Holy Plain) Class * draft version of classes done * individual page done * some translation need correction, some effect should be renamed to proper term used ingame, and more accurate how to obtain, other then that it's completed Formation * all formation is completed, except * some requirements missing - anything involving DLC Combat Arts * all individual combat arts is completed, except * missing all special combat arts that you learn from going beyond swift/peerless eg Pummel and Redoublement etc Mystic Arts * Completed * missing used by genetic leader Item Arts * Completed * missing used by genetic leader Special Arts * all special arts include weapon arts is completed, except * missing a lot of info on last 3 weapon arts * missing a lot of description and damage information * missing some how to obtain section Weapon Arts * all named leader should be on the list, missing genetic leader info * all weapon needed is considered complete except maybe for last 3 weapon arts Enemy Arts * arts tracked on the monster pages * description on the overview page missing for most special arts used by rares and bosses * ? Regular Monster * layout for all existing pages updated * missing data marked with stub * the later locations are missing most * most monsters can appear at multiple locations, there are probably several still missing * drop/split/arts will always need improvement Rare Monster * 100% unless I missed one (based on existing pages and the rare FAQ on gamefaqs.com) * missing data marked with stub * drop/split/arts will always need improvement Boss Monster * ? * drop/split/arts will always need improvement Weapon * Estimate around 20% complete * All guild task weapons have an entry and a chain of upgrade links back to a buyable item. Shield * ? - missing most info Accessory * ? - missing most info Consumables * All consumables have an entry, their infobox and shoplist is complete. * Other obtain methods not complete Components * All components (viewed in the category components) have had their layout changed. Recipes * All recipe numbers have the item that they create and their locations. * Weapon Recipes still misses most weapons and some locations. Special Item * Formula, Magazine, Orb and Salia are done * Most others have a list Other * Mr. Diggs - most of the page is complete. Possibly a morsel missing. * Effect - have a list but probably missing few effects and description for most are missing. ---- I will continue with the walkthrough, quests, generic leaders and bosses as I progress the game, so they should be somehow complete sometime. - Merthos 08:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Definition for a complete monster is infobox filled (apart from the ailments/effect), at least 3 splits and some drops.